Rise in the East
and Adelaisa Vendicci as a follower |type = Side Quest |QuestID = MS10 }} Description The East Empire Company has trading offices both in Solitude and in Windhelm, but they are currently having difficulties maintaining their presence in Windhelm because of harassment from a group of pirates called the Blood Horkers. Orthus Endario, the leader of the East Empire Company office in Windhelm, wants to shut them down so he can be back in business and asks the Dragonborn to help. Objectives *Steal Suvaris Atheron's logbook *Give the logbook to Orthus Endario *Talk to Stig Salt-Plank *Report back to Orthus Endario *Depart for Japhet's Folly *Talk to Adelaisa Vendicci *Kill Haldyn *Talk to Adelaisa Vendicci *Report back to Orthus Endario Walkthrough The first objective is to steal the log book that the Shatter-Shields keep in their office right next door to the East Empire Company office. The entrance is normally locked with a master-level lock. For those struggling to pick it, head over to the Clan Shatter-Shield house inside Windhelm and pickpocket the key from Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. The book is located in the back left corner of their office behind a larger open book. Because of its location behind a small wall it is easily grabbed in sneak. After obtaining this log book take it back to the East Empire Company's warehouse office. As it turns out the Shatter-Shields have been employing a pirate group in order to dominate trade. The East Empire Company will then send the Dragonborn to the Windpeak Inn to find out where the pirates make port. There, speak to Stig Salt-Plank. The Dragonborn is given the option to either bribe or brawl for the location. (An easier solution is by sneaking, searching his inventory and reading the Blood Horker's Note in his pocket.) send explosive arrows to bombard the island]] After learning the location of the hideout of the Blood Horker pirates, called Japhet's Folly, an East Empire agent, Adelaisa Vendicci, will order the Dragonborn to lead the East Empire Company's assault on the island and slay their magician. Once the ship arrives at the hideout, jump across the gaps in the ice floe, heading south until a small stone tower can be seen in the mists. To the left (east) are the Blood Horker docks. Ahead is a Sea Cave, where a stealthy infiltration into Japhet's Folly can be made. Enter the Sea Cave and eventually the Dragonborn will reach Japhet's Folly Tower. At the top of the tower, the Blood Horker's mage leader, Haldyn, can be found. after the bombardment]] He is a powerful magician who wields Lightning Bolts and Fast Healing. Anti-shock potions and shock-resistant enchanted apparel can be very helpful, as well as Magicka-draining weapons. Especially useful can be the Staff of Magnus which can drain Haldyn's magicka to the point where he becomes harmless. Or, if the Sneak skill is high enough, he can simply be approached and backstabbed, since he has no allies nearby and he's in a dead-end room. In Haldyn's room there is a chest with gold, scroll, enchanted items and jewelry. After looting his body, Haldyn’s Key will be found, which will provide an easy exit from the Japhet’s Folly Tower. At the very bottom of the tower is an expert level door containing Japhet's body and a chest containing leveled loot and also quite a lot of spiderwebs. The East Empire Company is now bombarding the island with some sort of explosive arrows, destroying all the buildings around and killing all the remaining pirates. Make sure to be careful around the explosions, as they can hurl followers many feet into the air! Head northeast through the ruined harbor structures to the boat used to get there, where Adelaisa awaits. She explains that the bombardment came just after Haldyn died, as the fog he conjured disappeared along with him. She will ask the Dragonborn if they are ready to leave. Back at the Windhelm Docks, Orthus Endario will be very pleased to hear that the Blood Horkers are no longer a threat and will offer the Dragonborn a sum of gold. Adelaisa Vendicci is also very impressed with the Dragonborn's abilities and would be happy to take some time away from her duties to become a follower. Trivia *After the quest is finished, Orthus says, "The East Empire Company is in your debt," even though nothing other than props from guards are ever received. *An East Empire logo can be seen on the wall after the Office is fixed up roughly 24 hours after finishing the quest, but the logo is reversed from the real one. *It is also possible to start the quest by going to Japhet's Folly with no prerequisite whatsoever. *The boat that the Dragonborn departs Windhelm from is completely different than the one the Dragonborn spawns on when arriving at Japhet's Folly. Bugs *If Japhet's Folly is visited and Haldyn killed before starting the quest, the quest will "start" (with no description of objectives in quest journal) and the player will be told to "Report back to Adelaisa." However, Adelaisa isn't at the dock. If enough time is spent outside the tower, the quest objective "Kill Haldyn" will also come up. The player cannot fast travel from outside the tower. **Solution: End the quest by using the console command player.placeatme 0001411D. It spawns Adelaisa next to the Dragonborn; talk to her to finish the quest. * After killing Haldyn and coming out of the fortress, killing the remaining bandits, and "Report back to Adelaisa" doesn't work, she stays standing and wouldn't respond to the "action" command. A fix for this is to hit Adelaisa once with your fists or a weapon.*Adelaisa will also not respond if any enemy is alive outside the fortress. *If Adelaisa gets hostile because the Dragonborn accidentaly hit her, killing the merchants on the ship opposite of her might work. A bug occurs where the Dragonborn and enemies will appear to be swimming when they walk into a certain spot just past the first gate in front of the fort. They will be making the swimming action and be unable to attack (as will enemies) until they walk out of it. * The Dragonborn's follower(s) will be teleported with them to Japhet's Folly even if they have told them to wait elsewhere. *If the Dragonborn lockpicks their way into Orthus' warehouse at the very beginning of the quest, when they talk to him they will be classed as trespassing and will not be able to give him the logbook, therefore preventing the quest from progressing. **If the Dragonborn assaults Orthus, lure him out of the warehouse, and bribe the guards for being part of the Thieves Guild, they can quickly talk to Orthus while he is still outside and be able to continue with the quest. * Once you finish the quest, if the Dragonborn goes back to Japhet's Folly they will not be able to leave by fast travel or swimming, leaving them stuck there. **Solution: Go back to a previous save. **This has been fixed by a patch, the map marker will be disabled after the quest. * After killing Haldyn and coming out of the fortress, if an enemy is paralyzed, their frozen model will begin bouncing erratically around the map. This may be due to the island being bombarded by the East Empire Company. *After leaving the building on the island a bug may occur where constant explosions of fire are present outside. * When attempting to enter the sea cave, it will simply appear at "to" and lead to nowhere. de:Aufschwung Ost es:El auge de oriente ru:Солнце всходит на востоке Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests